A Flower in the Wind
by MorningLight29
Summary: Madison Mae Winchester's life is anything but normal. She has been raised to hunt demons and supernatural creatures alongside her father and two brothers after the death of her mother at age 6 months. This is a sisterfic. I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, I only get to play with them from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Dean (10 years)

Sam (6 years)

Madison (Maddy 6 months)

Kansas

"Come on, let's say good night to your sister..."

"Good night, Maddy!" Sam ran over to the crib and pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead.

"Night, Mads," Dean tickled her toes through her blanket sleeper. He was completely head over heels for his baby sister, but often he tried to play the cool card.

"Good night, boys," Mary bent down to hug and kiss her sons. The boys were so in love with their baby sister and it made Mama proud.

"There you are," John's voice came from the hallway where he stood watching the scene with a look of adoration. He'd worked a late shift at the mill bringing him home at bedtime.

"Daddy!" Sam ran and jumped into his arms. Dean stood back waiting for an invitation. He didn't have to wait long before John placed Sam on one hip and reached down to snatch him up as well.

"So what do you think, boys? You think Maddy's old enough to toss around a football yet?" John chuckled as Mary walked over to join them. They paused to kiss long enough to make the boys say "ew".

"No, Daddy!" Sam giggled.

Madison began to whimper in her crib and Mary turned back to tend her. John could see how torn she was, knowing the boys needed her attention to get settled into bed for the night.

"You got her?" he asked, ready to offer to stay with his babygirl.

"i've got her," Mary lifted the 6 month old from her crib and began walking the floor.

"Then I'm gonna put these raggamuffins to bed," John heaved Dean over his shoulder and turned to go down the hall with Sam still on his hip.

"Sweet dreams, Madison." Dean whispered before his Dad carried them both down the hall toward their room and slumber.

Mary's POV

"John? John, is she hungry?" I walked down the hallway toward the nursery where I could make out my husband's figure rocking our little girl.

"Shhhhh..." I heard. John was a good dad. It wasn't my place to take his role away from him. Besides, I could use a glass of milk before bed.

Walking down the stairs, I saw my husband asleep on the sofa. "Maddy! Maddy! Noooo!" I screamed before running up the stairs back into the nursery.

"Mary! Mary! Mary!" John's voice followed me up over the stairs and I realized it hadn't been him I'd seen or heard at all.

The baby whimpered softly in her crib.

"He, Maddy, hey!" I pushed my fear aside to lean over and reach for her.

"No, Mary!" I looked up to see John running into the room then I felt myself being thrown up against the ceiling.

John's POV

The baby screamed as I snatched her out of the crib and yelled for the boys who appeared in the hallway.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Go, Dean, Now!"

"No, Mary...No!" John screamed as his children disappeared down the hall. Blood was falling from a large gash across his wife's abdomen and suddenly she burst into flames. There was nothing I could do. The fire spread too quickly. I couldn't safe her. I couldn't stop this. All I could do was get out and find my kids.

"It's ok, Maddy...I've got you!" Dean reassured as I ran out of the house just before a flashover. I covered all three children to protect them from the explosion.

"Come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Six year old Madison sat up in bed and screamed. "DADDY!" Her pajamas stuck to her damp skin, tears streamed down her fevered face. The shrill ringing filled her head with pain and she clutched both sides with her hands.

"Maddy!" Dean (16) was immediately awake beside her. "Maddy? Hey..." he tilted her chin up so he could look into her glassy eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Sam (12) rolled over sleepily.

"She's burning up," he smoothed the hair back from her forehead. "Madison..." he waited a moment before she finally snapped out of it and launched herself against his arms.

Sam disappeared into the bathroom returning with a cold cloth and a painkiller. "Here."

"What was the dream about this time?" Dean pulled her back so he could use to cloth to start bringing down her fever.

"We have to leave now," she cried in thick, bubbling sobs. "Please...I want Daddy." she whimpered, the pain increasing. "Please...now! We have to go...aaahhhhhh!" she shrieked with pain.

"Maddy!" Sam's eyes darted around the room as the lights began to flicker. "What's going on, Dean?"

"Maddy, look at me! Look at me!" Dean demanded. "What did you see in your dream, Maddy?"

His sister screamed in pain unable to focus. "What did you see?!"

"We have to go!" she demanded, starting to fight his hold.

The phone rang and Sam lunged to grab it.

"Sam, you need to get out of there now. Go to Pastor Jim's. Leave everything. Just grab your sister and go," John's voice rang through from the other side of the line.

"Dad, what..." Sam started only to be interrupted by his father's voice.

"Damn it, Sam. I don't have time to explain. Just do what I said. I'll meet you there."

"Sam? What is it?" Dean demanded, keeping his attention on his sister who was now bent over in pain. The lights flickered again before going out.

"That was Dad. He said we have to leave now," the lights flickered again before going out. Dean lifted his baby sister into his arms while Sam used the cellphone as a flashlight to find their weapons. He grabbed his bag with their father's journal and threw it over his shoulder.

"Hold on, Maddy..." Dean covered her with his jacket. She held tightly to her throbbing head trying to maintain consciousness amidst the pain that bolted like lightening through her skull. "Close your eyes and don't open them for anything."

"Dean, take this," Sam shoved a weapon into his brother's hand before taking the lead. Around them, the windows shattered into an explosion of sharp glass. Dean grabbed his siblings and shielded them beneath his form. Maddy's screams filled their ears. "Go! Now!" Dean yelled as they took off running through the building trying to find an exit.

"What do you think it is?" Sam gasped as they ran through the darkness toward what they hoped was an escape. Fire started shooting across the ceiling in all directions, burning up everything in it's path. The fire began to spread ahead of them, closing in the hallway on all sides, blocking the doors, and any hope they might have of escape.

"This is not good, Sammy...Figure something out." Dean stood in the middle of the hall pressing his sister tight to his chest, protecting her from the ashes that fell from the ceiling. "And do it fast, this place is coming down around us!"

A dark form started forming at the other end of the hall, bringing down each section of ceiling as it traveled toward them. Dead gripped his brother's arm, shoving him out of the way as a piece of tile fell near his head.

"The window..." Sam pointed to where the window was attached to a fire escape. Still, the frame was fully engulfed in flames. Sam looked around trying to find something to use to get them out.

"Here, take Maddy," Dean dropped her in his brother's arms before grabbing a plant pot and tossing it at the window. The pot bounced off, coming back to hit him in the leg. "Damn it!"

"Try again!" Sam could feel his sister's fingernails clawing into the back of his shoulders from where she held onto him. "Maddy, are your eyes closed?"

"Mmmhhhh..." she sniffled.

"Good girl," Sam watched as Dean threw the plant pot three times before the window broke creating a backdraft that sucked the flames toward the window, there was about to be an explosion. Without thinking, he shoved his brother out the window onto the fire escape and threw himself out the window with his sister. His left leg caught on some glass, he could feel the blood drip down his leg as the building exploded behind them.

"Sam! Maddy!" Dean scrambled to his feet, pulling them both up. The fire escape was becoming more unstable by the second. It was slipping away from the side of the building.

"I'm ok. Maddy?" Sam looked down at his sister's tear filled expression. She had a cut on her cheek but there was not time for that.

"Hold on, Maddy!" Dean picked her up from behind, turning her so she could cling to his neck. "We've gotta move fast!"

"She's MINE!" a demonic voice screamed as the fire escape began to rock.

"You can't have her," Dean yelled back as they ran down the stairs, lunging at the bottom before the whole thing came down behind them.

"She's MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" the voice growled angrily as they ran to the car.

"Dean, what was that?" Sam exclaimed as they climbed into the vehicle. Dean slid the child into the front seat between them before peeling the tires to pull away from the attack.

"I don't know, Sam..." he panted heavily. Blood seeped out of a cut along his side. It would need stitches, he could tell. Beside them, Maddy was hyperventilating. "But we're not sticking around here long enough to find out... Maddy?"

"What...does it mean...who did it want?" Maddy demanded between breaths.

Dean gave her a once over checking her for injuries. The cut along her cheek was deep. Her right arm had what looked like a second degree burn running along the side where she must have brushed against the flames going out the window. Her pajamas were torn and smeared with ash. Her hair smelled like smoke. "Don't worry about it, Maddy. You've got to slow your breathing... Now...slow deep breaths...in through your nose, out through your mouth..."

"I...I...can...can't breathe," she panicked, gasping for air.

Dean pulled the vehicle off onto the shoulder of the road.

"But...Dean, we can't…" Sam sputtered, eyeing the road from whence they'd come fearfully.

"We can and we will!" he yelled, angrily. "We need to get her breathing under control. NOW!" His sister was losing coloring by the second. "Where's your inhaler, Mads?"

The girl shook her head, tears streaking down her face as the wheezing continued.

"It's in her backpack…back at the hotel," Sam climbed out to search the trunk.

"Come on, in through your nose, out through your mouth," Dean coached careful to keep his tone calm before turning to Sam. "What about the spare?" Sam rifled through his bag coming up short. Dean rubbed his sister's back soothingly, "Come on, Maddy, we've done this a million times.""Do we have a paper bag?"

"I don't know..." Sam exclaimed. Dean climbed out of the car sitting his sister on the edge of the seat with her feet resting on the running board along the side of the vehicle. He rummaged around in the glove box looking for anything that might help. His sister started to teeter, "Maddy," he took a look at her face before shoving her head down between her knees. "Deep breaths, kiddo...You're ok." Dean exchanged glances with his brother not sure of what to do next.

"We've gotta keep gong," Sam's eyes kept jutting to the rearview.

"Maddy, blow on my hand," Dean rubbed the back of her neck and placed his hand a few inches away her lips. "Maddy, blow...you gotta help me out, kid."

Finally she started to blow in stronger and stronger breaths. "She doing better?" Sam looked fidgety.

"I'm... gonna throw-up," Madison moaned.

"Come'ere," Dean helped her stand and turned her so she could vomit into the ditch. When she was done, she started to sway, and he scooped her up, careful not to brush her wounded arm.

"Sammy, I think it's time to go," Dean grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped his sister up. He lowered her into his brother's arms before climbing behind the wheel.

"It's ok, Maddy. We're going to see Pastor Jim," Dean pulled back onto the road wondering if the night would ever end.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached Pastor Jim's safe house, Madison was asleep. Pastor Jim met them in the driveway wearing a weary look. "Let's get inside. Your father will be here any minute."

Dean carried Madison inside while Sam and Pastor Jim followed. He had medical supplies spread out at the kitchen table in preparation of their arrival. Dean laughed at the irony of it all.

"You can put Maddy down in the spare room," Pastor Jim offered before turning to the stove to heat a pot of water.

"If it's all the same to you, I want to keep her in sight," Dean set her down on the couch, pressing a kiss to her baby face. Every once in awhile she whimpered in her sleep.

"Pastor Jim, what was that?" Sam demanded.

"Just wait until your father gets here then we'll go over it all together," Jim sighed. "Looks like you boys have been through the ringer."

"You could say that again," Dean grunted, lifting off his shirt to inspect the gash along his side.

"Let's get ya boys patched up," he pulled the boiling water off the stove. "Looks like that cut could use some stitches."

"Let me just ask you, why was that...that thing after Maddy?" Sam interrupted.

"Wait for your father," Jim pointed Dean to a stool and began to stitch him up.

"Easy, man..." Dean flinched at the first jab of the needle.

"Stop being such a chick," Sam joked. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway set them all on edge. Sam pulled his gun out and waited. A moment later their father stepped over the salt barrier into the side door to the kitchen.

"Thank God," John tossed his bag to the side and crossed the room to pull his boys into a hug one at a time. His eyes were full of tears. "Where's Maddy?"

"Sleeping, finally," Dean pointed to the living room. "She had an asthma attack."

"Is she OK?"John crossed to the couch and examined the gash on her cheek gently. Seeing her like that tore at his heart. This was no life for a child. Though he'd tried so hard to take his kids back on the road with him in order to maintain a sense of normalcy, this simply wasn't working. A few years back, Dean graduated to hunting with Dad instead of babysitting the kids, but even Sammy was unwilling to sit on the sidelines these days and that meant there was no one to watch Maddy.

"Dad, she woke up screaming right before you called," Dean took a chug out of a bottle of whiskey for the pain as Pastor Jim finished the last stitch. "She was adamant that we needed to leave immediately."

John and Jim exchanged a mysterious look.

"What aren't you telling us?" Dean demanded taking another gulp of the amber colored liquid.

"Boys, your sister has special abilities. I've known since she was young. The yellow-eyed demon has been after her for years ever since her six month birthday. There are others like her. I can't explain what I don't understand, but I do know that we have to protect her for whatever this is. I don't know if it's a gift or a curse, but whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Sam, it looks like you should let Pastor Jim stitch up that leg."

"Dad, you can't just drop a bomb like that and go on to the next subject. I mean, do we even know if the demon was there hunting her or us?"

"The demon came close a couple years ago. It said it has plans for her though what I'm not sure," John sighed. "It's our job to protect her."

"Protect her from what?!" Dean exclaimed, slamming the bottle down on the countertop. "How can we protect her when we don't even know what we're looking for?"

"We're just gonna keep doing what we have always done. It's all we can do!"

"No...that's not enough. If it's a demon, we can hunt it. That's what we're going to do."

"What do you think I've been trying to do since your mother died?" John crossed into the kitchen. "You don't understand! That thing that's after her is pure evil!"

"Daddddeeee!" Madison's voice filled the room as she woke from a dead sleep. Dean jumped at the sound, ready to react, expecting her to awake with another headache.

"I've got her," John held up his hand, signaling for his son to relax. "Easy, Maddy!" he lifted her into his arms and started pacing the living room trying to get her to calm down.

"Daddy," she squeezed his neck tightly. "Daddy, I saw it. I knew it was coming…" she sniffled. "To get me."

"Shhh...it's OK, baby," he soothed, pressing kisses into her tiny little neck. "Your skin feels like it's on fire!"

"We'd better get her into a tub to get that fever down," Pastor Jim said.

"Dad?" Something rattled in the back of her throat, and her stare went blank. Her body went limp in her arms and she started to seize.

"Maddy? Maddy!" John lay her down on the floor surrounding her thrashing form with throw pillows to cushion the blows as her body racked against the hardwood.

Sam, Dean, and Jim joined them on the floor. John cradled her head to prevent a head injury.

"Come on, Maddy, snap out of it," Sam wiped tears from his cheeks. "Dad, look..." he watched in terror as his sister's eyes went from a blank stare to glowing green eyes.

"She's mine!" the voice came through her lips, the same voice they'd heard earlier in the hallway.

"What do you want from her?!" John demanded.

"I only want what's mine," the voice hissed. "You can't protect her from herself."

"You're not welcome here. You have to leave!" Pastor Jim laid hands on her forehead and demanded that the spirit leave. All at once, the seizing stopped and Madison started to regain consciousness.

"We should get her to a hospital," Dean started pacing.

"Dean, let's not jump too fast. She's coming around," John leaned in closer as Madison's eyes flickered open. "Hey," John chucked with relief as her vision cleared.

An hour later, John climbed in bed beside his daughter. He had given her a bath to bring down her temp and now she rested peacefully with her many injuries cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. He hesitated a moment before placing the colt beneath his pillow. If anything came tonight, he would be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney's POV

Sydney Reynolds wiped her hands on her apron before returning her attention to the stew bubbling on the stovetop. Outside, she could hear the sounds of her children playing in the yard. The kids were growing up fast. Chris was already 9 followed by Isabel at 10, Aaron at 13 and Bridget now 18. My husband James, a hunter, spent much of his time on the road. It was the lifestyle we both lived until our children were born and I decided to retire training instead to be an RN; it allowed us to supplement our income in a legal manner and gave me a chance to get outside the house. Aaron and Bridget kept busy on the road with their father leaving the younger ones home so they could attend school regularly and have a somewhat normal childhood.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Inside the doorway stood the Winchester's looking particularly exhausted and bearing various scratches, scrapes and bruises. "Come in," I greeted. "It's so good to see you!" I led them into the house giving various orders along the way. "Boys, you can bunk with Chris and Aaron, John, take the spare, and Madison, you will be sleeping with Isabel. You all look exhausted. We've got an hour until dinner, why don't you all go get cleaned up and rest a bit. There's clean towels in the linen closet. I'll send one of the kids to get you in a bit."

John motioned me into the kitchen while the kids pounded up the stairs. Once we were safely behind closed doors, I put a kettle on to boil, set two mugs on the counter, and lifted my eyes to observe John's sad eyes. Our families were close, always had been, always would be probably because they understood as only hunters could. They were good people and I was grateful to call them family.

"John, I know when something's not right. Now what's going on?" I asked, softly.

The sigh that escaped his lips was long and agonizing, but then he began, "I need your help. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't truly need it."

"Of course," I reached over to allow my hand to rest upon his. "Tell me what I can do."

"You offered once to take Maddy," his voice cracked with emotion. "I just need to know she's safe. This is no life for a little girl. I can't take her with me when I'm hunting, and I can't keep her safe when she's left behind. I need to know she's ok. Worrying about her…it's too distracting. It's making me crazy. The nightmares have gotten worse. She wakes with these high fevers and horrible headaches. I know it's asking a lot, but you offered and I don't see another way. I want her to have a childhood with friends and a backyard. I know she'll be safe here. She loves you guys and without a mother, I honestly can't think of a better place for her. Please, does the offer still stand?"

"Oh, John…" I walked around the island and pulled him into my arms. I'd grown up with Mary. Our dads were hunters when we were young and we trained together. Later when James and I met, John and Mary were dating and we always dreamed of raising our families together. "You know I love her like my own. Of course she can stay here for as long as you need. The kids will love having her around, and it'll be fun having a little one again."

"I'm not sure my children will take it as well, but the boys will have to understand and given time, I'm sure Maddy will settle in as though she's always been here. I plan to tell them tonight," he paused to brush a tear from his eye.

"James should be returning late tonight. Can you stay a few days to help her get settled?" The sound of the tea kettle filled the small space drawing our attention away from the discussion at hand. I set to work pouring our drinks, allowing my thoughts to get lost in the steam rising from the mugs. John cradled his and turned to stare out the window. I'd only seen him this upset once and that was when he arrived at our house after Mary's tragic death. He'd hunkered down with us for several months before getting back on his feet. He didn't have the first idea what to do with at 6 month old. Slowly over time, he began to take her along with him and the boys for a few days at a time. He liked having her close by, said it helped him remember who he was. It seemed he needed something to ground him. Madison was his savior. He poured his whole life into putting an end to all this craziness so he could live a normal life with his children. It broke my heart to see him as he stood before me now. I only hoped the transition wouldn't be too difficult on the family.

Madison's POV

"Daddy! Dad! Daaaadeeeeeee!" I shrieked. The nightmare had come again and I awoke in a strange room reaching for my brother only to find he wasn't in his normal space beside me.

Someone climbed over onto my bed and I recognized my cousin's voice when she spoke. "You're OK," she repeated several times, but the pain in my head demanding my attention. I grabbed hold of it with both hands and rocked back and forth. The door opened pouring light into the room. I closed my eyes tight against the piercing brightness and leaned forward with my ears covered to block out any sound.

"Maddy?" Dean was at my side first. He reached for me, but Dad was quicker to act, pulling me up into strong arms, tucking my throbbing head beneath his chin and walking down the hall.

"Is she ok, Dad?" Isabel's whispers faded as we walked down the stairs.

"You're safe, darling," Dad's voice was gruff when he spoke. He made me feel safe despite the pain. When we reached the kitchen, he set me down on the counter and turned to wet a cloth which made its way to the back of my neck. His hand rested on my thigh keeping me steady as though I might fall off the counter at any time.

Uncle James turned the corner followed by Dean and Aunt Sydney. She immediately came over to check on me, her fingers gentle as they brushed the curls from my forehead.

"Is this a normal night for her?" Uncle James stood leaning against the counter watching me carefully with his arms crossed. A look of concern rested upon his lips.

"Yeah," Dean nodded quickly before turning to grab a soda from the fridge. He cracked it open and took a long sip. The room was momentarily silent except for my unsteady breaths. "More nights than not." He returned his attention to me, "How the head, anklebiter?"

"Hurts," I tried to be brave, fought to put on a strong suit, but my resolve crumpled and I broke down into bubbling sobs.

"Babygirl, it's all right," Dad leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead, taking my face in his hands and looking at me with sadness.

"It hurts, daddy," I wiped my nose pathetically on my sleeve.

"I know, baby. I know," he lifted me up and began to pace the room. His eyes diverted to my brother. "Dean, go get my bag. I've got a vile of morphine in the front pocket. I've been keeping it in reserve. I think now would be the appropriate time."

"Can her system handle it?" he asked, his expression one of worry.

"In a low enough dose, she'll be fine," Aunt Sydney offered with a weak smile.

I shivered as an ice pack made it's way to the back of my neck over the cloth. Daddy held it in place and walked into the livingroom where he settled down in the big rocking chair. The rhythm of the chair soothed me some, but the pain didn't decrease any.

Dean's POV

My sister's coloring frightened me as I loaded the syringe with the amount prescribed by my father.

"Hold on, Mads. I'm going to make it better," I whispered. Dad shifted her forward and lowered the waistband of her pajama bottoms just enough for me to wipe the fleshy part of her upper bottom with an alcohol wipe. "Hold her still," my hand shook, but I tried to cover it. I didn't want my father thinking I couldn't handle this. "On 3…1," I stuck the needle in, "2," I squeezed the plunger, releasing the medication into her system, "3," I pulled it out, tossing it into the trashcan beside the chair. "All done, anklebiter." I took a deep breath, resting back on my knees as Dad rubbed the injection spot and rocked her.

"Close your eyes, babygirl," Dad whispered.

The effects on my sister were evident within seconds as her breathing slowed and eyes drooped. I just hoped sleep would take her soon, I couldn't stand to listen to her cries of pain. It tore at my heart.

I felt Aunt Syd's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see her standing over me with a look of concern.

Dad continued to rock her gently until slowly her body sank into unconsciousness. We all breathed a sigh of relief as silence filled the room.

"Thank God," I ran trembling fingers through my hair.

Dad deposited my sister's weak form onto the sofa, while Aunt Sydney covered her with a homemade afghan. Uncle James knelt down at the fireplace and set to work building a fire. He seemed to be focused though I believe he just needed a distraction.

"John, are you really sure you want to leave Maddy here?" My head popped up suddenly with the realization of why we'd come here in the first place. We'd spoken of this before, Dad and I through the years on the road leaving the kids behind at one hotel or another, but honestly, I never thought he'd do it.

"Dad, you can't be serious?!" Sam's voice filled the room and I saw his shadow standing on the staircase still in his pajamas.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I demanded, not recognizing my own voice.

"Dean, we've talked about this. We have to do what's best for your sister," his tone was no nonsense.

"But if she's here, we can't protect her. You don't leave family behind," Sam came to join us in the room. Tears of anger streaked his face and he wiped at them ashamed.

"Maybe not," Uncle James spoke up, "But we can."

"You're not even here half the time. You're on the road just like Dad," I couldn't believe my brother was continuing to argue.

"True, but you're forgetting I have more years of training, and when we built this place, we set it up to protect ourselves both from the natural and supernatural," Aunt Sydney offered a small smile. "Boys, I know you don't want to leave your sister, but she's so young and this is is no life for a child. She can go to school, make friends, and have a dresser of her own. I grew up like you both, and I've got to tell you I would have given anything to have some sort of stability. You can visit whenever you like, take her for a weekend, your relationship isn't going to change. She'll still be your sister. This is just temporary."

"But…" Sam's voice cracked. "But what if she decides she likes it here better?"

"Is that really what you're afraid of?" Dad began to pace the room. "You think she won't want to come back with us, that she's going to replace us?"

"I guess," Sam mumbled.

I watched as Dad pulled him into a tight embrace, patting his back as they cried together. It took a moment for me to feel the tears on my own cheeks. I felt Aunt Sydney wrap her arms around me and I allowed the tears to flow.

Sam's POV

The morning of our departure arrived too quickly. Dad had us loading up the truck while he said goodbye to Madison. "Now, you need to listen to Aunt Syd and Uncle James. While I'm away, they are responsible for you so I don't want to hear that you've given them any problems. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," she nodded, fighting back tears, her lips quivering to betray her emotion.

"Come'ere," Dad lifted her from the ground, peppering her cheeks with kisses. Tiny squeals of joy escaped her lips, and I couldn't help but laugh at the display. "You're going to be OK, princess. If you need you me, I'll only be a phonecall away." I watched as he slipped a cellphone into the pocket of her pink jumper.

"But what if the monster comes back?" she whispered.

"Then you'll just have to call your brothers so we can come and scare it away with our…." Dean reached out to attack. "Tickles!"

I watched as each of them said their goodbyes. When it was my turn, I knelt down to her level, "If that monster comes back, you give 'em hell, hmmm?"

Dad looked surprised but mostly amused by my advice. Dean snorted and started up the car. I could see his chin; he was fighting an inward struggle. I could understand; I was fighting a battle of my own.

"I love you, Maddy," I whispered before kissing her one last time.

"Love you," she sniffled. I looked up to see my father standing there.

"It's time," he said. Despite every instinct, I gave her once last squeeze and stepped back. She looked so small and lost. I wanted more than anything to gather her up and take her with us, keeping her by my side forever, but even I knew this was best. With one last glance, I turned and walked away. I heard the cry that followed even as I climbed into the vehicle.

My uncle's voice was gentle, "Madison, come here, baby."

Sydney's POV

My husband picked up the child and carried her sobbing into the house. "Hey," he tipped her chin upward, "What do you say you and me make an ice cream sundae?"

He positioned her on the countertop and set to work. Soon, he had her pressing the lever to release the whipped cream. A little squirted her in the face enough to bring a giggle followed by a smile. James wiped the tears from her cheek and offered her a choice between rainbow and chocolate jimmies.

"Both," she sniffled.

"Good plan, anklebiter," he ruffled her hair and in that moment, I saw her put on the face of a hunter and I knew she would be OK.

Growing up with Chris and his siblings was always an adventure, and where there was the opportunity for trouble, we found it.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy age 7

I was seven the first time I broke my arm. Chris and I had been watching some crazy tv show where people performed daring stunts and video taped it. Later on when my aunt and uncle were out in the barn feeding the goats, I climbed up into the hay loft and dove face first thinking I could do the same. I flew all right… My uncle spotted me mid-"flight" and dove to catch me. We both toppled over and I ended up hearing my arm snap beneath me like a twig. Uncle drove me to the hospital where I got a cast. I had to wear it the entire summer so I couldn't even swim. I remember when Dad found out, he came home with Sam and Dean and stayed for several weeks. He woke me up some nights just to go outside and gaze at the stars; he'd talk to me about his hunts like I was his equal and I'd ask him questions about the supernatural before falling asleep snuggled up in his lap wrapped in a blanket.

I started having premonitions when I was 8. One day I sat perched on a stool at the counter doing my homework when my aunt walked in.

"Uncle James is having car trouble," I commented off-handedly while continuing with my math.

The phone rang and she leaned over me to grab it from the cradle hanging on the wall. Uncle James was speaking loudly so I could hear his end of the conversation as well.

"Hey, hon, it's me. I know I promised I'd be home tonight in time for dinner, but I'm having car trouble and don't think I'll be able to get back tonight."

"Are you OK?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, babe…just the car, I promise," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I missed your call," she began. "I just stepped out for a moment. Maddy was just filling me in when you called back."

"What are you talking about?" he paused, "I haven't talked to Maddy, in fact, I haven't talked to anyone. I was just getting ready to call the garage after I checked in with you."

"But she just told me not more than a minute ago that you were having car trouble," she peered over at me. "Maddy, how'd you know his car was acting up?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, casually. "I just did."

I never knew when one was going to come after that. They just did. Sometimes it was good news and sometimes bad, but it sure did save our necks more than once. Like this one time when I told Isabel to move over one seat at a baseball game just seconds before a ball smashed into the spot where she'd been only moments before.

I remember one time I pretended to have one in order to get my father and brothers to come home. I called them screaming and crying telling them that the yellow-eyed demon was coming for me and that I saw a vision of my own death. I cried and put on enough of a show that they pulled into the driveway the next afternoon. I'd let Isabel in on the secret to show her just how it would work. Apparently Bridget overheard us and spilled the beans to my uncle who passed it on to dad. His vehicle was no sooner parked than I found myself being led into the barn by my father. He'd bared my bottom and paddled it soundly before I knew what was going on. When it was over, I sobbed, snot dripping from my nose as I shifted uncomfortably on his lap trying to find a spot that didn't burn. And then in the next moment I realized my father was crying too.

"Daddy, don't cry," I begged, taking his face in my hands, "Really, I'm ok. It didn't hurt that bad. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see you. Please, daddy, please, stop crying."

"Maddie Mae," he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my nose before stuffing it away once more. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I was going to lose you and that I wouldn't make it here in time. I thought…I thought you might be taken from me…just like your mother."

My lower lips quivered and I bit into it. Dad cared about me, loved me more than anything and I'd broken his trust. "I'm sorry, daddy," I sniffled. "I won't do it again. I'm so sorry."

"You better believe you won't, young lady," his tone was stern once more. "Because let me tell you, in this business we have nothing if we can't trust one another. In our world people die when we aren't truthful. If you ever lie to me like this again especially using your abilities to your own advantage, I promise you, that little "talk" we just had will feel like a patty cake compared to the spanking I will give you. Do you understand?"

His threat cut to the core. I didn't dare lift my eyes to look at him so I tucked my chin and simply nodded.

"You look at me and answer," he demanded so I complied and when I did he pressed a kiss atop my forehead.

"Your brothers and I will be leaving in the morning. I know you have chores here in the barn so I think before you come inside for dinner, you'd best make sure they are done. I will not let you think you can lie so we will drive all the way home and then everything is going to just be all right. It is NOT all right and this is not going to be just another fun visit. You're grounded indefinitely. No sleepovers, no tv, no video games, no phone unless you're talking to your brothers or I. You'll go to school and come home. Nothing else."

"But Daddy," I whimpered.

"Don't, but Daddy me!" he snapped. "I don't know how to get you to see just how important it is that you take your abilities seriously. This is NOT a joke. It's not some magic trick that you can show off for your friends. Damn it, Maddy, this life is NOT a game."

"But Dad, it's NOT fair…You leave me here and take off for months at a time. I miss you and I miss Sam and Dean too! This is NOT how Mom would have wanted us to live."

The nerve in Dad's jaw ticked and I knew I had gone too far. "Listen to me very carefully, little girl. You need to tread very lightly because you are on thin ice already and you're going to be very lucky if I leave here tomorrow without paddling your bottom once more."

"But…." I sniffled as the tears started once more. "But I need you."

It wasn't long after that, I found myself on the road with my father and brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Madison age 13

It was nearly six am when Dean woke to the sound of the garbage truck outside the hotel. With a groan, he rolled onto his side looking at the clock before taking a glance at the other bed where his sister slept the night before.

"Maddy?" he whispered into the darkness in a frustrated tone. Where was that girl? Bathroom, probably. No answer. "Maddy, you feeling ok?" Still no response. Dean frowned, dragging himself out of the bed and walking into the bathroom to check on her. Lately it seemed like her nightmares woke her more and more often. Sleep was a luxury they didn't often get. "Madison, you'd best have a good explanation for not answering me," he said as he turned on the bathroom light. Empty. Frantically, he opened the door into the hall, searched from one end to the next, outside, and even in the car before realizing she was gone. Returning to the room, he reached for his cell phone and punched in number 3 for her speed dial. The proper order was Dad #1, Sam #2, Maddison #3, Bobby #4, and so on. No answer. He swore under his breath before trying her twice more and finally dialing his father. They hadn't heard from him in nearly two weeks, since he'd left for his latest hunt. Bobby, Jim, Caleb, no one had heard from him. Dean became increasingly nervous with each day of no contact. Something was wrong. Now this.

The phone rang repeatedly with no response. Frowning, Dean hit disconnect and dialed Uncle Bobby.

"Dean?" Bobby's voice was sleepy.

"Bobby it's Maddy. I just woke up and she's gone. She took her shoes, jacket, and backpack, but that's where it ends from what I can tell. I tried her cell, but she's not answering. She's been upset about Dad's disappearance for days. I don't know where she would have gone."

"Woe, woe, woe, slow down, Dean. Where are you?"

"We're in a town just outside Franklin, California," Dean paced the room, thinking of all the possible scenarios and not liking any more than the first.

Bobby's heart was pounding, he glanced over at his nephew Christopher who drove the truck away from their most recent hunt. It'd been successful, but not something he'd wanted to involve his John's kids involved in. That's why he'd sent them to California to look into something less dangerous and more predictable. Now they were simply in the investigative stage, the family had planned to reunite that night or early the next morning to set forth into the next steps.

"Wait a second, how far is Franklin from Stanford?" Bobby ripped a map out of the glovebox and started searching while Chris watched with curiousity.

"I don't know, probably four hours, maybe five. You don't think she would have taken off to see Sam?"

"Dean, I'd say anything's possible at this point. Did she act strange last night before you went to bed?"

"Not really, well, no stranger than normal, she's a twelve year old girl who lives on the road with her family hunting demons, I'd say that over-qualifies her for strange right there."

"Have you tried Sam yet?"

"Well no, I mean, we haven't heard from Sam in nearly a year, and I don't suspect he'll even answer my calls. He hasn't for awhile now."

"This is different," Bobby located their position on the map and determined the distance left to his nephew's school. "He'll return your call. Now listen, I want you to wait around at the hotel and see if she shows up. Chris and I are about three hours away from Stanford. Keep trying Sam until you reach him. I have a feeling that's where she's headed."

Thirteen year old Madison climbed down out of the eighteen wheeler wearing a grin and toting her ratty old backpack. "Thanks for the ride," she called over her shoulder before slamming the door. The friendly, older trucker had been an answer to prayer when he picked her up on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Prior to his appearance, she didn't know how she was going to get to Stanford. In her pocket, her phone chirped frantically. Without even glancing at the caller id, she knew it was her oldest brother Dean, but she didn't care. Her dad was missing and she was going to see Sam. So many times, she'd begged both Dean and her Father to swing by the school for a visit, but each time they put her off, saying Sam had finals or midterms or whatever the excuse. Madison hadn't seen or heard from her brother in nearly a year, and with each day it only became harder. The nightmare she'd had the night before still resonated in her mind, repeating over and over like she were watching it on instant replay. Something about Sam...and his girlfriend? Whatever, but they were in trouble, that much was sure.

The phone had no sooner become quiet when it started chirping again, this time it was a ringtone she'd reserved for her best friend, Chris. With a grin that would have made a Chesshire cat proud, she lifted the phone to her ear. "Maddy's Morgue, you call, we haul that's all!"

"Madison, what the hell are you trying to pull?" came her friend's angry response. Four years her senior, Chris came from a long line of hunters. Their family's were close, in fact, Madison had lived with Chris' family for nearly 2 years when she was younger.

"Chris!" her voice dripped with honey, but she knew it was no good. Her brother had obviously called him which meant her father knew what was up as well. She'd counted on Dean sleeping later into the day. He was never up this early especially mid-week, what the frig!

"Don't Chris me," he wasn't giving in that easily. "You have your family worried sick. We deal with enough crap on a daily basis without you pulling this..."he paused before allowing concern to flow through his voice. "Are you safe?"

"I'm fine," she lied not daring to mention her hitchhiking expedition in order to reach her current location.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he shook his head. "You hitchhiking?"

"Um...no," she shrugged, it wasn't a lie, she wasn't hitchhiking now.

"Um...no, huh?" he laughed. "Don't expect your father or your brothers to take that response well. If I were your dad, I have some ideas what I would do when I find you."

Maddy's eyes flashed with fear first before returning to her signature blank expression, "I'm sick of being treated like a baby. They are forever leaving me behind while they go on one hunt or another because it's too dangerous for little Maddy, I am done being left behind. This time, I set the pace and the destination. It's time they went where I want to go."

"And where is that?" Chris pretended to be bored hoping to get more information out of her.

Madison was silent for a long time before responding, her voice was broken, sounding like she was tearing up, "I'm going to see Sam."

Chris sighed loudly, "Oh, Maddy," he shook his head knowing how wounded she was by her brother's absence this past year. "You know I have to tell your family, right?"

Madison nodded before realizing he couldn't see her and grunting instead. Of course Chris would tell them. He was her elder, that allowed him to call the shots according to hunting rules. She didn't like it, but it was how things were and she was resigned to the order.

"Where are you now?"

"Standing on Sam's doorstep," she admitted, not sure what to do now.

"Well, ring the bell now. I want to make sure he has you before I get off the phone."

"Chris, I'm fiiin..."

"Knock it off, Maddy. Ring the doorbell."

Madison pouted but gave in because she knew she had to if she hoped to survive this. A minute later, a college-aged blonde answered the door wearing boxers, and a tank with Miss Piggy on it. "Can I help you?" she asked, cautiously.

"Ummm...yeah, maybe..." she looked around confused. "I...I'm, uh, I'm looking for..."

"Maddy?" Sam's voice came from behind the door as he came up to join his fiance. Surprise filled his face when he pulled the door back further to see his sister standing there. "Are you all right?" he pulled her into the house checking first to see if she'd been followed. The girl watched with curiousity. "Are you all right?" he demanded, losing his patience with each second. Madison still didn't answer, simply hung up the phone.

Chris looked at the dead line before calling Dean.

"Dean, I know where she's at," he hated breaking her confidence, but she had to expect it. "She's at Stanford."


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Dean did when he arrived was pull Madison into an empty room and spank her bottom. When her face bubbled into sobs, he sat back onto the floor, pulling her close and rocking her gently. "Maddy, you can't ever do that again. I have never been so scared in my life," he pressed kisses to her wet cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"I just wanted to see my brother," she hiccuped as he tenderly pushed back strands of her tear soaked blonde hair so they wouldn't fall into her eyes. "Dad's gone...and he's not coming back."

"Oh, Maddy," Dean sighed audibly. Seeing his sister cry broke his heart. "I don't know where Dad is, but I can guarantee he is going to do everything he can to get back to his family. Dad's not going down without fight. He's not one to give up and we're not going to either."

"We have to find him," she sniffled wiping her nose against her forearm. "Maybe if Sam..."

"Stop right there, Madison," he tilted her chin so he could look into her green eyes. "Sam doesn't want this life anymore. I will not take responsibility for dragging him back into it."

"If you won't, I will," Madison pushed away from his chest suddenly and spoke with a defiant set to her chin.

"Madison Elizabeth, you listen to me, and you listen good," he paused, considering how to present the next part. "Your brother is not to know about Dad. He has his new life. He's getting an education and you know how important that is to him. He and Jessica are engaged. Seriously, Maddy, do you think it would be good for us to drag him away from all of this?"

"But this is different," she argued not realizing how much her voice projected across the apartment. "Dad's in trouble and he needs all of us together!"

"Madison Elizabeth Winchester, keep your voice down," Dean warned as she pulled away and stood glaring at him. The Winchester family left no room for disobedience. Maddy knew she was treading on thin ice, but Sam needed to know. Besides, her bottom was already sore so what else could she lose. Dean postured himself so he was towering over his little sister. Normally this was intimidating, but not this time.

"You don't get to make all the decisions for this family just 'cuz you're the oldest! Sometimes you don't know what's best for us and now is one of those times!"

The nerve in Dean's jaw twitched, she'd hit him where it hurts. "You are this close to getting my belt across your bottom, young lady," he held his fingers up measuring the distance. Madison's face paled. Her brother had only ever followed through on that threat once and it had not been a pleasant experience, to put it lightly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she grumbled until he cleared his throat. "Yes, Sir."

The door flew open and the siblings looked up to see Sam standing there. From the look on his face, they could tell he'd heard more than Dean would have liked. Madison took the opportunity to run toward her younger brother. He caught her around the waist, lifting her up and wiping a tear from her cheek before letting her balance on his hip with her arms around his neck. He'd heard everything from the bathroom and was hoping to ignore it, only stepping in because he knew he needed to protect Maddy from herself. That girl didn't know when to keep her mouth shut with Dean or Dad.

"Dad's in trouble?" Sam asked as rectorical question.

Dean ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair in frustration, this was exactly what he hadn't want to see happen.

"He's missing," Madison informed him ignoring Dean's sigh. "We've tried and tried to call him, but he's not answering his phone. Something's wrong."

"Maddy, we don't know that for sure," Dean tried to backpedal wishing to not to stir up more of his brother's curiosity. Sammy was better off at school.

"But he always checks in...he always calls to see how we're doing and you know it, Dean!"

Dean did know it. There was no good response but to acknowledge her statement as truth. Their father had never been away more than a day without checking on his kids through one method of communication or another. Deep inside, Dean's heart ached for his little sister. She looked so young wrapped in Sam's arms. Over the past week, her sleep had been so broken by nightmares and fevers he would be surprised if she'd gotten two consecutive hours. Dark shadows circled her sunken eyes. When had she lost so much weight? He shook his head, his mind unable to wrap itself around their father's disappearance. He was in over his head and he knew it.

"Dean...Dean?" Sam's voice pulled him out of the swirling pool of thoughts although Dean wasn't sure how many times his younger brother had repeated his name just to get a response. "What was he hunting?"

"The demon," Dean's explanation was simple yet held all the information needed. The demon was the same thing that started their Father's obsession with chasing down the powers of darkness 13 years ago when their mother died over Madison's crib.

Their silence was interrupted by a sniffle. "Dad's not coming back, is he?"

"Oh, Maddy," Sam wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb, pressing a kiss in it's place. She rested her head on his shoulder, clinging to the comfort of his arms.

"Hey," Dean stepped forward switching gears immediately, "We are going to find him, Madison. I promise you that. We aren't going to give up until we do."

Maddy's point of view

My brothers had stayed up all night discussing possibilities and running through scenarios. Each led to more questions than the first. Sam was willing to come with us, but he had a big important interview on Monday that would determine the outcome of his life. I slept on the love seat across from the couch where Dean lay uncomfortably.

"Dean?" I whispered into the darkness. I knew he was still awake, I knew his breathing.

"Madison?" she could hear his grin even without seeing it.

"Is it really gonna be the three of us again?" Man I missed that, the way it used to be.

"At least for a few days, Maddy," he shifted on the sofa. "But Sam's life is here now and we can't take him away from that."

"But it's what dad would want," I interjected.

"But..."

"No, don't but me, Dean!" I argued stubbornly. "He belongs with us. We're his family, we're all he has."

"Get some sleep, Madison," he growled in a tone that betrayed his fondness for me.

"Dean?" I whispered after another moment of silence.

"Yeah?" he knew I wasn't done.

"I'm glad we're together again," I sighed before snuggling up beneath the covers. That night, I slept soundly for the first time in months. When I awoke, the smell of coffee and waffles filled the apartment. The sofa where Dean slept was empty, but when I listened carefully, I could hear Dean and Sam's hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Stifling a yawn, I crawled off the love seat, taking a moment to shake off the stiffness in my muscles from having slept in such a small space. I attempted to slip into the room undetected, but Sam noticed the moment I entered.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he greeted with a smirk. Reaching up, I patted my hairline to determine just why he was so amused. My hair stood on end every which way. Embarrassed, I combed it down with my fingers. Dean poured me a cup of black coffee and set it down at the table before gesturing me to join them.

"Mads, Sam and I discussed it and we decided it'd be best if you stayed with Bobby this weekend while we look into Dad's disappearance. You're too worn down from the nightmares you've been having, and quite honestly, I just don't want to have to worry about protecting you."

"That's bullish…." I began, but Dead stopped me dead in my tracks with one look.

"You're not coming and that's the end of this discussion!" his tone held finality giving me no option to argue.

Sam's weak smile was sympathetic as he set a waffle down in front of me covered with strawberries and whipped cream in the shape of a smiley face. He'd obviously spent too much time in this place because waffles with smiles had no place in our world.

"Hey, how about Sunday evening when we get back, you and me go see a movie or do something normal for a change. Hmmm?"

I faked a smile so he wouldn't feel bad and nodded. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Uncle Bobby and Chris through the window. Normally I'd be thrilled to see them both, but today was not that day. Instead, I chose to ignore them all and dig into my breakfast though it was now lunchtime. I think normal people referred to it as brunch, but then again, we'd never been normal.

Chris took a seat beside me and leaned over to steal a bite. I stabbed him playfully with my fork, but not before he stole 1/4 of my belgian waffle.

"So, what're we going to do this weekend?" he asked, nonchalantly.

I turned my glare toward Dean, "Nothing," I responded, icily. "I'm doing NOTHING."

"Don't do that, Mads," he shook his head, "You're not going to make me feel guilty about keeping you safe so you can stop with that poor little girl routine right now or you and I are going to need to go have another little talk."

"Dad would let me go," I snapped, but Dean wouldn't have any of it. He jerked me out of the chair by my arm, dragging me painfully into the next room where he planted a hard smack on my bottom.

Dean's tone lowered, "Do you see Dad here?" I knew he wasn't trying to be cruel, but his question mixed with the pain on my lower end brought tears to my eyes. The next time he spoke, his voice was gentle. "I can't control much about what happens to those I love right now, but I can tell you I do not want to worry about your safety while we search for him. Please, Mads."

The look of defeat on his face was enough for me to drop the attitude. Turning my attention to the cuticles on my chipped, black nails, I bit my lip enough to prevent the waterworks that were fighting to the surface. Resolved not to show weakness, I stuck my chin out and lifted my eyes to look at him. His gaze was gentle and perhaps even concerned. I knew he was tired as well. He always managed to get up with me whenever I was sick or awakened by a nightmare. Whenever I needed him, he was there covering for Sam and Dad's absence, trying to be the parent I needed and making up for what we both lacked.

"Just go with Uncle Bobby and try to stay out of trouble. We'll talk more when I get back. OK?" he shrugged, "I know this life isn't easy for you. God, I wish I could offer better. You know, Aunt Syd and Uncle James left the invitation open. We can get you registered in school again. You'd be safe and things could be normal. It's more than I can give you."

"Maybe," I sniffled, "But I'd be alone."

I could see his eyes processing my words. It only took a moment before he opened his arms to me, "Come 'ere." Without hesitation, I threw myself against his chest, allowing him to press a kiss atop my head while rubbing my back in circles. His arms were my safe place. That could never change. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath inhaling his scent so I wouldn't forget it while he was gone. Without a word, he pulled off his hoodie and pulled it down over my head. My need to feel close to him while he was away was no secret. He knew me too well. "Now, don't you go getting all sentimental on me," he ruffled my hair. "Come on, anklebiter, time to go."


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to Bobby's was long and relatively quiet except for the occasional attempt from Chris or my uncle to break me from my silence. I was falling asleep against Chris lulled by the movement of the truck. When we arrived, I slipped out of the truck without a word and headed toward my normal room, my backpack slung across my shoulder.

"Maddy?" Chris ran to catch up with me, but I ignored him and kept walking. "Mads…" he grabbed me back the shoulder, pulling me around to face him. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, angrily. All the way there I'd fumed about being left behind worried sick about not only my father, but now also my brothers. "Thanks for agreeing to babysit."

My tone was sarcastic as I ripped my hand from his grasp and started once more toward the house.

"Hey," he started after me, stepping directly in the center of my path, the muscles in his arms rippling as he stood with them crossed, a no-nonsense expression across his face. "You know the decision to leave you behind had nothing to do with me so don't drag me into that crap," he shook his head as though exhausted by my antics. "Why don't we talk about what's really bothering you. You wanna be mad at me, that's fine, but at least be honest about your reasons. You're mad because I told Dean your location after you took off and scared the hell out of all of us."

He'd hit a nerve. I'm sure the change in my expression gave me away. He continued, "Damn it, Madison, you know the code we live by as hunters. You knew I'd have to tell Dean. If you hadn't wanted me to tell him, you wouldn't have called."

He was right, of course, he was always right. "You're not going to hold it against me, right?" the corner of is mouth twitched betraying a devilish grin he tried so hard to hide. Without another word, he grabbed me, tossed me over his shoulder and carried me inside ignoring my protests. He tossed me unceremoniously on the bed in my room before reaching for the light switch. "Get some sleep, Maddy."

The nightmare began about an hour later. I stood in Sam's apartment. It was late and everything was dark and quiet. Too quiet. Tiptoeing, I made my way down the hallway toward the livingroom, but the sound of a muffled scream drew my attention toward the bedroom instead. I pushed the door open praying the creaking of the wood floor wouldn't give away my presence. I wasn't sure what I'd find in that room, but a cold feeling gripped my stomach like a vice and everything inside me screamed to turn around. Ignoring my instincts, I peered inside the room, but then I wasn't inside Sam's apartment anymore. The room looked identical to the nursery I'd had as a child, the one that burned in the fire. I only knew it from the pictures they'd managed to save. "Mom?"

Mom stood over the crib wearing her nightgown and a smile. "Shhh," she gestured before inviting me to join her. I walked quietly across the room, my eyes tearing at the sight. Her hand rested on my shoulder and she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Isn't she beautiful? I have so many plans for her."

I nodded, drawn by my mother's obvious adoration for the infant in the crib. She held a bottle to tiny suckling lips as the baby drank hungrily. Turning, she held the bottle out offering me a turn as the baby cried angrily. Without a word, I took the bottle and brought it down to soothe the infant's cries. Milk dripped down her chin then suddenly I felt a hand grab my throat. Looking up in a panic, I saw that my mother's eyes were glowing yellow. Then a voice came from her throat cutting into me like a knife. It was the voice from the fire so many years ago. A shriek tore through my throat, but in my panic, I froze as the demon in my mother's body pressed me backward until I was against the wall with my feet several inches from the floor. The fingers imprinted my throat, cutting into my neck so blood flowed down. I dropped the glass bottle to the floor; blood spilled out and from where I was, I could see blood dripping down the infant's chin where there'd been milk only moments before.

"I'm not going to give up on those plans," the voice stated, coldly. "You belong to me and I always keep what is mine."

That said, I fell to the ground as my mother's eyes returned. She moved back in horror from the bloody carpet and in the next moment, laughter filled the room as she slammed against the ceiling. Blood poured from her abdomen and I screamed as the room engulfed into flames. "Mom! Mommy! Mooooooom!" I flailed my arms against the flames licking at them. We were all going to die. I stumbled toward the crib determined to gather the baby into my arms and run. My vision was going fuzzy around the edges and I choked against the increasing fog of smoke in the room. "Please…" I begged. I couldn't lose her again. I needed her more than air more than life itself. The room flashed over and I dove to shield the baby with my torso as the ceiling caved in around us. The infant's shrieks filled the room even as my mother's blood dripped down on us from the remaining ceiling above. Blackness surrounded me and I slumped forward into darkness.

Chris' POV

Bobby and I stayed up late working on my car which was nearly road ready. We'd just decided to turn in when a scream tore through the night. Without hesitation, we took off toward the house weapons in hand. I was first to reach Madison's room.

"Maddy!" I hoped she might answer, but her cries only continued. I found her amongst tangled sheets with sweat pouring down her face and blood stains darkening the bed.

Uncle Bobby and I exchanged a quick glance before he took off to search the downstairs. "Mads?" Leaning down, I checked her pulse before taking off to check the rest of the upstairs. I came up with nothing. Bobby returned moments later wearing a pissed expression. I knelt down beside her bed, reaching down to wake her.

"Madison…" I shook her gently, her shrieks reaching into my core. "Maddy!"

Her eyes opened and I grabbed her fist just centimeters from it meeting my face. "Mads, it's me!" I pushed wet locks of hair from her forehead. "You're ok…Shhhh…You're safe. Just breathe," I repeated before gathering her up into my arms and rocking her back and forth. "Bobby, she's burning up." Her sobs came then, racking her body in painful gasps as she pressed her face into my chest as though trying to hide from whatever she'd seen.

"Maddy, I don't mean to be insensitive, but I need to look at your neck," Bobby stated firmly. He leaned over to tip up her chin and wipe at the blood covering her neck. She winced at his touch, but he held her there to better inspect the damage.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked as the handprints were revealed.

I nodded though my attention was more focused on Madison's unsteady breathing cycle, "Does she keep an inhaler here?"

Bobby nodded and disappeared into the bathroom before jogging back carrying a small bag. He set it down on the bed and pulled out an inhaler as well as a spacer.

"Here ya go, darlin'," he was used to the routine now. We'd seen her through enough attacks to know the cycle. This time, though it was different, her throat was already swelling from the pressure with which it'd been attacked.

Maddy's hands were shaking so hard I had to administer the medication for her. When it was done, she fell back against me, exhausted.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Bobby admitted, fearfully.

"They'll have too many questions about the handprint," I shook my head, "We need to call Bridget."

I came from a family of hunters. My father, James met my mother Sydney when they were fresh out of high school. Mom and Bobby were siblings and grew up on the road with their father having lost their mother years earlier not unlike Madison. When she and my father met, he took on the lifestyle which they raised each of us kids prepped for. There were four of us total. Bridget, 25, followed by Aaron, 20, Isabel, 17 and me at 16. My oldest sister Bridget cut ties with our family years ago to pursue a career in medicine. Through the years, we'd kept tabs on her. She was now a medical intern at an emergency department in a hospital one county over. She'd married a guy named Chad several years earlier and had a one year old daughter named Hope.

"Bridget?" Bobby shook his head, "We don't even know where she is."

"Actually…I do."

He sighed loudly before leaning down to pick Madison up, "All right then, you call her. I'll drive."

Dean's POV

The investigation into my father's disappearance was not taking us far. We were looking into his most recent lead, but as far as I could tell, we were quite a ways off track. My phone rang and sprung to answer it, "Paul's pool hall. We rack your balls…"

"Dean, it's Bobby," my uncle's voice sounded excited. "I know you two are busy and you need to finish what you went there to do, but…it's your sister."

"What happened?" I veered the car over onto the shoulder of the road. Sam cracked his knuckles nervously.

"She woke from a nightmare burning up with a fever. There are handprints around her throat which is causing swelling and difficulty breathing. We're on our way to meet Bridget at County General."

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Of course. Here she is," I heard him talking in the background then heard Madison's wheezing breaths on the line.

"Mads," my voice cracked when I spoke, but I quickly covered it up. The very thought that my sister needed me and I couldn't be there broke my heart. "Don't try to speak, babygirl. Just breathe. You're going to be OK. Uncle Bobby and Chris are going to take good care of you. And you're going to get to see Bridget. Just hang in there, anklebiter. We're going to be back tomorrow."

Chris' POV

By the time we reached the emergency department at county, I was scared. Madison wasn't doing well, and something about the way her breathing hitched made chills travel down my spine. It took us a moment of looking around before we spotted Bridget standing in the shadows at a back entrance. Bobby left the truck where it was, I grabbed Maddy and we sprinted inside. Bridget didn't say a word as she led us down a hallway lined with clean linens and storage. We rounded a corner and she pulled open a door to a small exam room. Once inside, she checked the hall before locking the door behind us.

"Oh, Maddy," her mask fell momentarily as concern showed through then in an instance, it was gone as she set to work covering our the girl's face with an oxygen mask. "Don't fight the mask, it'll help you breathe. Take nice, slow breaths," she took a penlight from her pocket to check Maddy's pupil dilation moving gentle fingers down her throat to assess the swelling.

"What happened here?" she asked in horror having discovered the now purple handprints left by the mystery attacker.

"Bridget, you know in our field it's sometimes best not to ask questions. Now, can you help her or not?" Bobby demanded.

"Of course, you know I can and will," she retorted, disappearing long enough to grab an iv kit and a few vials of medication before returning. "The injury to her neck is causing swelling which is why she's struggling so much to breathe. I'm going to give her a painkiller and a shot of steroids to the area to alleviate the swelling and bring her some relief. Then we're going to follow up with a neb treatment to open up her airways a bit. Hold still, Madison, you're going to feel a pinch then a burn. Ready?"

The girl nodded wincing only slighting when the needle went in. Madison hated needles, always had most likely always would; however, she handled the iv like a champ only taking one deep, shuttering breath when it went in. Before long, my sister had her settled in leaving us to whisper outside in the hall.

"Smiget," using her childhood nickname came natural despite the years since our last reunion, "You know we can't have a paper trail on this…" my tone was soft in an attempt to prevent unnecessary attention.

Her tone was unimpressed when she spoke, "Oh, that part is crystal…" she paused, "The thing is, a part of me thinks it'd be best to see her in fostercare rather than traipsing the country with no stability and in constant harms way."

"Now look here," Bobby jumped in, "We're not looking for trouble. You came from a hunting family; you know the reality of what that means…but to take her away from her brothers would be far worse than death for that girl. She gets her strength from them. Together they are unstoppable."

"Then tell me why she's here with you instead of them. Besides, last I heard, it was just John, Dean and Maddy on the road. Didn't Sammy go to school?"

"Yeah," I answered, roughly. I never would have called my sister if I'd known she was going to consider a call to child protective services. "Something happened to John. He's missing. Dean and Sammy went looking for him; they left Maddy behind with us so she would be protected."

Bridge snorted, "Some protection."

"Hey," Bobby's tone held an edge of steel when he spoke. "I've paddled your bottom as a child and don't think I won't do it again. You know John and the boys they would give anything for that girl. You're not going to take her away from them."

Bridget grunted and I took the opportunity to place a hand on her shoulder, "What if it was your little girl? Would you want someone telling you how to raise her?"

"How about we work a deal? You leave her with me. I'll enroll her in school. My husband and I will make sure she has everything she needs. You can all still visit and call anytime you want. Just please, don't force me to make a call."


	9. Chapter 9

Chris' POV

Maddy was resting easily now allowing me some time to pace the halls while Bobby stepped outside to give Dean a call. While my sister hadn't agreed NOT to call DHHS, she was at least willing to wait until speaking with Sam and Dean unless we were to take off. The whole situation made me feel itchy and I did not like it one bit. Bridget slipped past me without a word, entering the exam room to check in on Madison. My anger was boiling beneath the surface just waiting for an opportunity to erupt. Bridget had a point about this lifestyle; she should know, she grew up in it herself, we all did.

Back in the day, Bridget was a good hunter in training. She'd traveled with Dad and Uncle Bobby for years before I was allowed to tag along. Growing up, I'd seen her return with one injury or another which Mom would dutifully treat and bandage up without any questions. The family dynamics were interesting among hunters. You learned your place quickly and when not to ask questions.

Bridget's POV

The light was dim inside the small exam room where I'd successfully managed to stash my adopted cousin. I'd loved the girl from the moment we met inside her mother's hospital room just hours after her birth. !2 at the time, I'd been so eager to hold the infant and play with the real life babydoll. Aunt Mary as I'd always called her, was more than happy to allow my siblings and I our turn with the little bundle. Even little Chris was allowed to sit up on the bed nestled in her arms with the blanket-wrapped infant in his lap. Now, I looked down at the 13 year old girl who lay before me. The markings on her neck were darker now as the bruises settled in. Through the years, we'd grown close. After Aunt Mary's death, John and the boys came to live with us for awhile leaving Maddy with us until he felt he was ready to raise her on the road. Then later, she returned to Mom and Dad for a couple years from about age 6 to 8. By then, I was attending school, but I lived at home. She was like another sister to me, and I was not going to lose her. Not like this.

Chris and Bobby didn't want me to call. I was willing to wait. Perhaps they'd give in to my deal. I knew my husband and I could take care of her, raising her alongside our own daughter. Money wouldn't be an issue within a few years and she'd finally be out of the lifestyle that threatened to take her away.

Pushing myself up, I climbed onto the gurney, adjusting the girl to rest against me, my hand gently stroking her hairline. After a few minutes, her breathing shifted and I looked down into her hazy eyes.

"Smidge," her face twisted into a smile melting my heart like nothing else.

"Hi, darling," I greeted, "How's the head?"

"Better," she yawned, sleepily. "Are Sam and Dean here yet?"

"They're on their way," I responded. "Do they usually leave you behind like this when they go on their hunts?"

"No," she shook her head. "Sammy's been away at college and Daddy usually lets me tag along or I stay at the hotel if he thinks it's too dangerous. I'd rather be hunting though."

The girl snuggled up closer to me for comfort like we used to when she lived with us growing up. "When's the last time you had a physical?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Daddy and Dean clean me up when I need it."

That response brought an unplanned sigh of frustration from my throat, "And immunizations?" I pushed further.

"Like a shot?" her eyes got big at that. "Dean broke into a supply to get me a shot after I stepped on a rusty nail during a hunt. It hurt something wicked."

"All right, kiddo," I pressed a kiss to her forehead before climbing off the gurney, "You're not getting out of here until I give you a complete work-up so let's get this over with."

"Awww, Smidge," she protested, her voice hoarse from the injury, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Nope, not getting out of this one," I walked over to the sink and washed my hands ignoring her bargaining and pleading. The least I could do is make sure she got the medical attention she needed while she was in my care. "How's the asthma?"

"OK, I guess...Dean makes sure I have my inhalers," she responded, her fingers playing with the blanket.

"How often are you having attacks?" I asked, slowly beginning to check her glands making sure to be extra careful around her injury.

"Only a couple a month lately," she offered as I moved on to listen to her chest.

"Deep breath," I prompted, listening carefully to her lungs then heart before pressing onward to ears, nose, throat. I was grateful to see the swelling going down in her throat already since the injection. We continued on in relative silence apart from the questions I asked til finally her expression became serious and she hit me with a question I hadn't been expecting.

"B," she began by using one of my other "nicknames" from childhood because apparently Bridget was too much of a mouthful for my little cousin. "Why did you leave me?"

Of course she would see it like that, I should have known she would view it in that manner, and perhaps if I allowed myself to admit it, it was true.

"Oh, Mads," I sighed, setting my role aside momentarily. Leaning forward, I tipped her chin upward so we were eye to eye. They say eyes are the window to the soul and never did I believe it was more true than in that moment as I saw the hurt, anger, betrayal and sadness. "You're so young and it's complicated..." I began. Wrong approach.

"Try me," her tone was cold as she fought back emotions.

"I had to get out of that life," I tried to explain as simply as possibly without dragging it out.

"So then go to school, get a job, have a family, but don't cut us out of your life! That's what you did. You left and you stopped caring. Did you even know that Dad's missing?"

"I did," my voice betrayed my emotion, but I pressed on. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Whatever," was her snap response. I raised my eyebrow at her tone.

"Maddy, my life is different now. I'm married to a wonderful man. I have a little girl named Hope. She just turned a year old last month," I moved my hand to rest on her shoulder, but she shook it off. "I cannot, I will not bring them into a world where vampires and demons actually exist."

"They exist whether you hunt or not," she argued, "Pretending they're not there doesn't make them go away. At least if you're a hunter, you can protect them and yourself."

"Wouldn't you like things to be normal? Attend one school for more than a couple months at a time, sleep in the same bed night after night, go to school dances and actually have friends to hang out with on the weekends?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, but I couldn't give up on this. I couldn't leave my family like that. I don't know how you could."

"I had to," I snapped.

"No you didn't!" her eyes shot me like daggers.

"Madison, I realize you have never known anything but this life, but you've got to know this is not healthy. Your Dad is unnecessarily endangering your life every day you are on the road, not to mention the opportunities you are being robbed of both socially and academically."

"My Dad is NOT abusive!"

Maddy's POV

I could not believe what I was hearing. Daddy was not abusive. Sure, he spanked us sometimes, but only when we needed it and even then we knew it was because he loved us.

"I didn't say he was abusive only that he is choosing to put your life in jeopardy when he doesn't need to. I know he loves you, but his actions are selfish and their effects on you are devastating even if you are too brainwashed to notice."

"They are NOT! How dare you talk about my father like that! I'm a hunter. It's who I am and no one is going to take that away from me."

My cousin looked at me with sad eyes, shaking her head as she spoke. "You think that because it's all you know, but living in hotels, running credit card scams, and getting stitched up by your brother in a dark alley is NOT a life!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" I screamed at her. Enough was enough. She could not come in here and talk about my family and my life like this. My heart began to pound and I could feel anxiety creeping in. My voice cracked as I continued. "It may not seem like much to you with your perfect life and your perfect job and your perfect little family, but my Dad and my brothers are my life and it doesn't matter to me if we live in a house, a hotel or a cardboard box because we know more about love, dedication, loyalty and sacrifice than most families ever dreamed of."

I could see the impact of my words in her expression. I was cracking through her hardened exterior. Beneath it all was the Bridget I knew and loved. Still, she persisted.

"I'm sorry, Maddy, but it's time that someone takes measures to make sure you are safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, an involuntary tear making it's trail down my cheek.

"It means that your hunting license is about to expire and be replaced with a stable home where you'll be safe."

"Bridget?" my tone was desperate when I realized just what she was hinting at. If she reported my family, I'd be taken away. They could possibly be charged with child endangerment or worse, child abuse because of all the markings on my body.

She reached out to tip up my chin, but I pulled away. "Sweetheart, I love you too much to stand by and let you keep getting hurt. Someone needs to put an end to this, and I'm afraid you are giving me no choice."

"You're lying! You don't love me! You stopped caring when you left. If you loved me, you wouldn't do anything to rip my family apart..." my words caught in my throat and I couldn't breathe. "I...I can't breathe without them," I gasped on the verge of a full blown panic attack. In my chest, my heart thrashed erratically signaling it's own sentiment.

"Madison, you've got to calm down," she reached above me for an oxygen mask, but I knocked it out of her hand and it fell to the ground with a bang. The door slammed open as a frantic looking Chris rushed into the room. We locked eyes long enough for him to take in the situation. Within moments, he pushed away his sister and pulled me into his arms where he began to coach my breathing.

"With me, Mads. You've got this..." he wiped away a tear before placing my hand over his heart so I could feel the rhythm. "Deep breaths...Shhh."

"I can give her a sedative," I heard Bridget's voice as she opened the med box in the small room. Christopher only shook his head and enclosed me deeper into his arms.

"I think you've done enough," he stated, firmly. She looked as though she was about to fight, but Uncle Bobby stepped inside the doorway like a body guard on watch. "We've got her."

She left without another word, and despite Chris and Uncle Bobby's words, my fear only grew. I needed my brothers to show up.


	10. Chapter 10

Madison's POV

After that, Bridget was only allowed into my room under supervision, and our words were few. I felt stupid because beneath the fear and anger, I really just wanted my cousin to love me like she used to when we were kids. My mind was a whirlwind of anxiety which no spoken words or physical affection could soothe. I knew no matter what I needed to make sure my father and brothers were kept out of the system. With Dad missing, I didn't have much to worry about. He would not be found if he didn't want to be, but if the authorities discovered that my guardian was missing and neither of my brothers held a secure job or living space, they would take me away for sure. I knew one thing, I was NOT going to end up in some foster home or sharing a room in some group home which was a bit more likely given my age.

Uncle Bobby's POV

4:10am

I sat up on the gurney beside my adopted niece who'd woken with yet another nightmare. She'd fought sleep for so long, but eventually Chris and I agreed to Bridget's request to give her something so she could rest. The medication worked like a charm; however, the dreams that plagued her made it seem as though insomnia may have been the better option.

"It's all right, darlin'," I wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of my shirt sleeve and drew her close. "You're safe. Uncle Bobby's got ya." The girl shifted so her head rested against my chest. Pretty soon the sound of her gentle snores filled the room once more. Chris looked up from the chair where he sat camped out.

"We need to get her out of here," he stated with a tone of bitterness. Over the past few hours, he'd nearly worn a trail in the floor with all the pacing he'd done.

"We wait," I stated firmly.

"We can make her disappear. John and the boys can keep her safe and off the radar."

"We wait," I repeated, shifting my attention to the clock on the wall. There was a noise outside the room that signaled company. I straightened up on the gurney, preparing myself for action if needed. The knob turned as Sam and Dean rushed into the room. They were dirty from their most recent hunt, and you could tell they hadn't slept a wink before driving through the night to get here this early. Neither paused to greet me. Instead, they set their gaze on Madison who whimpered in her sleep. Dean gently lifted her up into his arms and began walking the room with her.

"Shhh, Mads, you're ok," he soothed, his tone settling her down after a few minutes.

I waited until he returned to the gurney and began examining the markings on her neck before speaking, "Boys, we need to talk."

Dean's POV

Madison's coloring was so pale against the darkening of the skin around her neck. I hated seeing her injured and to think this happened when I was a state away and unable to do anything to stop it terrified me. I wasn't sure what Uncle Bobby was going to say, but I could tell by his expression it was not good. Beside me, Sammy stood, looking down at our sister with worried eyes.

"Bridget plans to report your father for child endangerment," Bobby stated, clearly. "I got her to hold off until at least speaking with you, but she threatened to call if we took off otherwise we'd be long gone."

"She can't do that," Sam responded, angrily.

"She can, and I have no doubt she will," Chris stated.

My sister's current condition tore at my heart strings as I traced the bruise gently with my index finger. Bobby continued his rant though I barely heard his words, I was too consumed with worry for the child. How could Bridge do this to us? It's not like she didn't know the lifestyle. She was very much aware of the highs and lows, but she more than anyone else should know how important it was in this field for family to stick together.

Sammy came to stand beside us as we settled into the gurney. His hand came to rest on her cheek a moment. She was beginning to stir.

"Can't leave you for a second," I teased as her eyes opened. Disorientation was present in her gaze. "How ya feeling, ankle-biter?"

Madison's POV

My head hurt as I opened my eyes to the dimly lit room. For a moment, I couldn't figure out where I was was. Then I became aware of the sensation that someone was holding me. I picked up on Dean's scent and the feel of his leather jacket before he even spoke. When he did, there was a delay in my ability to process the question.

"Tired," I said, finally. It was true. With all the medication swarming my system, it was a win that I could even open my eyes, let alone speak.

"Couldn't stand us being away, hmmm?" Sammy threw me a worried smile. The whole family sucked at hiding their emotions. My heart felt heavy; if I couldn't stop Bridget from reporting my family, I could possibly lose them for good. I couldn't let any of them go down for this and over my dead body was I going to live in a group home.

"You're a tough kid," Dean said with pride though his tone was laced with compassion. Both my brothers were softies when it came to me though they liked to pretend otherwise. "You want to tell me about it?"

Chris, Sammy, and Bobby departed so quietly it took me a moment to realize we were the only ones left in the room. "Mads, talk to me."

I took a deep, shaky breath trying to control my emotions. Finally, I gave in. For now, I'd let him in. Just for this moment, I would let him fix it. I'd let him be strong for me.

"It was yellow eyes," I stated, simply.

His reaction was well-controlled so I continued.

"I dreamt about Mom," he listened intently as I described my dream. Though his expression remained stoic, the color of his face soon resembled the white of my hospital sheet. Still, I continued. "What did he mean when he said I'm his?" The idea that he might come for me clenched my heart with fear.

"I don't know, Mads," he shook his head. "I can tell you I will die before I let him have you."

A sob ripped at my throat, "Dean?"

"Yeah, ankle-biter?" he knew.

"I'm scared," I admitted, throwing myself back against his chest, feeling the safety of his arms wrapped around me.

"I know, baby," he pressed a kiss to my temple, stroking my back soothingly.

"I want Daddy," I admitted. We both did.


End file.
